New York University School of Medicine (NYUSM) and the schools and colleges on the Washington Square campus (NYU) consider strict compliance with mandated research regulations a chief priority. Accordingly, we continue to be committed to strengthening the oversight of all aspects of our human subjects research programs and propose enhancements in several areas of technology development. NYU School of Medicine will develop the necessary infrastructure in order to facilitate electronic protocol submission, and to coordinate the activities of Research Review Committees from multiple institutions. NYU Washington Square Campus will further automate IRB consent forms and develop a universal template for consent forms to be used primarily by institutions with social science IRBs, and update IRB policies and procedures to be used as a training and reference guide.